


Betrayal

by le_paquet_fou



Series: All Our Joy, All Our Pain [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Order 66, like a TON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_paquet_fou/pseuds/le_paquet_fou
Summary: The thoughts going through Cody's mind seconds before Kenobi is shot down.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex (mentioned), CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: All Our Joy, All Our Pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762891
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: AOJAOP Universe





	Betrayal

Traitor. The word stings, burns in his mind as soon as he hears the order. He wants to believe it’s fake, that he’s dreaming, or dead, anything but conscious and hearing those words. But it has to be true. The order wouldn’t have been issued if it weren’t.

It’s not a word he’s used to attributing to Jedi, to  _ his _ Jedi, but it isn’t impossible. He’s seen what Krell had done to his men, to the 501st, to Rex. He knows that despite being peacekeepers, the Jedi aren’t above corruption. They can fall, they can switch sides and harm those they had been fighting beside for years.

What surprises him the most is the pain. He had trusted Kenobi, he would go as far as to say he cared for his general and made sure he was alright. But those years, had they all been a trick? All the times his general had put a hand gently on his shoulder while he mourned losses so massive they were impossible to comprehend, the times they shared a joke between briefings, were those all a ploy to gain his trust? To use him?

The other Jedi, did they do the same? Did Skywalker use his little brother the way Kenobi used him? All of the Jedi, are they hurting his brothers just as much? More so? Do they even know how much they are hurting him and his brothers by betraying them?

The pain gives way to a searing rage. The Jedi, their generals, committed treason. They backstabbed the Republic, the very institution not only they, but his brothers, were sworn to protect. His brothers were used like pawns, sent to the slaughter by the thousands for the Republic while the Jedi schemed behind their backs for some unknown Separatist promise.

Hatred. It’s an ugly feeling, sour in his mouth and foggy in his mind. The Jedi are traitors. His general is a traitor. The fresh wave of pain only serves to fuel his anger towards them. They hurt his brothers,  _ killed _ his brothers, and never once paid the price. Now, their debt has caught up with them. They will be killed.

All these thoughts happen in a second, as he shuts off the holo and motions for one of the canons. He doesn’t think clearly, and he doesn’t hesitate. As he raises his arm, all he can think about is that burning rage and hollow pain. Kenobi is a traitor. He will pay for the pain he’s caused.

“Blast him!”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it might be a bit vague, so I'll say it here: the chips are there. I think they act in a much more subtle and manipulative way. I might make a headcanon and link it here later. I figured it was a nice blend of canon and legends.


End file.
